godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElekingGudon/Possible Powers/Abilites for Godzilla
Hi back with another blog. One of things I love with Godzilla: Rulers of Earthland is the Kaiju's powers. It is really cool seeing some of these new powers for certain kaiju and it helps make them more of a threat. I have descided to list some possible powers for certain kaiju which could possibly appear either in the current arc or a future one but that is up to the author/creator of the story to decide. With that said, I'm gonna start with Godzilla in this blog and move on the other Earth Defenders and Earth Conquerors in a different blog Godzilla Drop Kick: The iconic WTF moment from Godzilla vs Megalon would be a great move to see in battle. The way I can see Godzilla having this move is possibly through some training her did with Gorosaurus. Maybe Gorosaurus taught him the technique of his Kangaroo Kick but Godzilla made his own version of it where he runs to gain momentum which allows him to slide on tail towards an opponent. Magnetic Force: As seen in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla, when Godzilla is struck with electricity, he can use it to create a magnetic force and pull metal opponents towards him, something I feel would be great if the MechaGodzilla drones come into action again in the future. The way I could see Godzilla gaining this ability could be similar as to how Natsu gains Lighting Fire Dragon Mode, if Laxus fire his Lighting Dragon energy at Godzilla allowing him to absorb it, them maybe Godzilla could gain his Magnetic ability. Energy Conduction: Seen in Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla, Godzilla is able to conduct SpaceGodzilla's electrical energy and at moments is able to hit SpaceGodzilla back with that conducted energy through physical attacks like punches. Ultra Atomic Beam: An ability used in Shin Godzilla, Godzilla fires beams of energy from the tip of his tail and his dorsal plates as well as the mouth. I can't see the beam coming out of the tail for this incarnation of Godzilla but I can see the dorsal spines element as a possibility. Maybe the attack can be called Ultra Atomic Roar. Atomic Flame Stream: Also from Shin Godzilla, Godzilla releases a large cloud of high density, high temperature smoke which gives way to unleashing a radioactive fire blast attack. The blast would be wide spread, causing explosive destruction everywhere in the direction used. I can see this being used when Godzilla ins confronted with an army of enemies and he is going solo. Super Godzilla Mode: From the game Super Godzilla. I've seen a lot of people on the Fanfiction mage for this story suggest the idea of Super Godzilla as a new mode for Godzilla. I not sure when this mode could come into play in terms of the story and I don't see it happening in the Tenrou Island Arc but rather in another Arc. As for how it could be obtained maybe it could be a mode activity through a fusion of Godzilla's Atomic energy and a source of powerful Magic. The moves set for this mode could be... *Energy Tail: Where Godzilla stores large amounts of energy into his tail and then strikes an opponent, crating an explosion of energy on impact. *Super Punch: Godzilla's fists charge up with energy and he charges his opponent, punching them results in a explosion of blue atomic energy. *Explosive Shoulder Ram: Godzilla rams into his opponent with broadened shoulders, which causes an explosion. *Nova Beam: A powered-up version of the Atomic Breath, but is orange-yellow in color, and it does a lot of damage. This attack could be called Atomic Nova Roar. *Navel Blast: Super Godzilla's most powerful attack. The navel core on his abdominal area shines with energy swirls around the tip. Godzilla unleashes a blast from its navel that swirls until the tip of the beam morphs into the head of Super Godzilla and continues to blaze through until it hits the opponent. I will get on with a similar blog for the other Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors. Category:Blog posts